


Home Thoughts

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving is just a nuisance.  But once you're settled in, a new place can be very comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Home Thoughts  
 **Character:** Ichijouji Ken  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #367, I've been here since; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #79, write a fic that is K rated  
 **Summary:** Moving is just a nuisance. But once you're settled in, a new place can be very comfortable.

* * *

The Digimon Kaiser liked living in the Digital World. He accomplished so much more without worrying about the mundane tasks of school, homework, soccer practice, and all the other little minutiae that had taken up far too much of his time. His _important_ time, that really should have been devoted all along to the matter of conquering the Digital World. 

Conquering it and defeating those so-called Chosen Children. He could take his time on that. Once his lovely new creation was finished, he would shred each and every one of them. 

_And what then?_ he mused to himself. What would he do when he didn't have anyone else to fight and he could spend all of his time ruling? 

Perhaps he would start over. Hack into the game to see exactly what made it work and figure out all the tiny details that he could change so it would be more exciting next time. Perhaps he'd give himself an ally this time, someone who he didn't have to control. Not another Wormmon, though. A human who thought like he did. 

He knew who he wanted, but he didn't let himself consider it often. He'd get tempted to start fresh before he'd finished this course and he hated leaving something half-done. 

Yes, the Digital World was a much better place for him than being in that stuffy apartment. Sometimes he hadn't quite been able to breathe in there, so hampered and restricted by rules that did nothing to help him. He alone chose what rules he played by. 

Every now and then he wondered what his parents did without him around. He doubted they missed him all that much. He wouldn't have been surprised if they'd gone out to snag another genius from somewhere, so long as they could continue to praise themselves for having the smartest child in Japan. 

That was just another reason for him to come here, where his genius could truly be appreciated and feared for what it was. The people of Japan always wanted him to keep improving, to outrace himself at every opportunity. The Digimon here saw him and ran away in terror. He preferred that reaction. If they did come around him for something, he knew the only thing they'd beg him to do was leave them be, if he allowed them to beg at all. 

The Kaiser leaned back so he could examine the results of his latest changes to his creation, already pleased with how it progressed. He could never have done work like this before. 

He spied Wormmon out of the corner of one eye but ignored the little bug. That was the only flaw in this world: he had that pesky nuisance for a 'partner'. But that wouldn't last long. His replacement Digimon was almost finished. 

Satisfied, he picked up the cup of tea set near him and took a long drink. This was his home and he would never change that. 

Moving was too much of a pain anyway. 

**The End**


End file.
